The present invention relates to an insulation system and method for insulating marine vessels. In particular, but not exclusively, the invention relates to vessels that are adapted to transport cryogenic liquids. Examples of such liquids include liquefied natural gas (LNG), liquefied propane gas (LPG) or liquefied ethylene gas (LEG).
The invention can also be applied to other applications where insulation is required.
International agreements determine the type and construction of marine vessels/ships which may be used to transport cryogenic liquids. Specifically, the regulations define how the cryogenic liquid is safely contained on the ship and importantly how the liquid can be contained should a hold fail.
Cryogenic transport ships are designed according to regulations that require the containment holds to have very high integrity. The International Maritime Organisation (IMO) sets these regulations. Holds must be constructed such that the holds do not fail and allow liquid to be released. These designs require high integrity welding and thick hold walls, such as IMO type C and B holds. They are extremely safe but inherently expensive to manufacture and maintain.
As the use of cryogenic liquids increases there is a growing need for transport systems that allow these liquids to be safely transported in varying quantities and at competitive prices. The cost of constructing and operating conventional cryogenic transport ships is a barrier preventing the fuels being more widely distributed and utilised.
The inventor of the present technology has devised a system which allows cryogenic transport ships to be constructed at vastly reduced costs whilst maintaining very high safety standards. Furthermore, the technology can be applied to existing ship designs and easily and efficiently incorporated in a ship's structure. The technology may even be retro-fitted to existing ships.